Collapse of the Central Majatran Federation
The Collapse of the Central Majatran Federation occurred as a result of political upheavals and ethnic conflicts that dominated Kalopia-Wantuni since the 3470s. The conflict ended with the conquest of Kalopia-Wantuni by the mercenary forces of Mehmet Pasha Serhan, a Jakanian pasha of mixed Turjak, Siphinan, and Arbanian ancestry, who initially participated in the conflict as the commander of Siphina's mercenary army. Background The history of Kalopia-Wantuni has been marked by endless conflicts between the Kalopian majority and the substantial Wantuni minority, with the government alternating between Kalopian supremacist rule and Wantuni minority governance. In 3477 the nation was brought under the most brutal of the Wantuni minority governments in its history, the Wantuni Hegemony. Benefiting from the support of the Deltarian Empire, the Hegemony is responsible for the largest genocide in Central Majatran history. Initiated with the disenfranchisement of the Kalopians in 3477http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=380225, the Kalopian genocide was responsible for the deaths of an estimated 14 million peoplehttp://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=14&t=5371#p60657, most of them ethnic Kalopians. The brutal Wantuni Hegemony regime sparked a series of revolts and the creation of a number of anti-Hegemony parties. The most successful of these was the Central Majatran Revolutionary Organization (KMEO), a political organization campaigning for the end of ethnic nationalism and fighting for the abolition of the Hegemony. By 3515 the KMEO had gathered enough strength to overthrow the Wantuni Hegemony, founding the Central Majatran Federative Democratic Republic, also known as the Central Majatran Federation, a federal regime that granted full recognition to all of its ethnic groups, each of which was given its own Republic within the Federation. While the Central Majatran Federation was successful in eliminating Wantuni minority rule and ending its genocidal practices, it did not manage to put an end to the ethnic and religious tensions that plagued the nation. Coup in Sessold Tensions were further increased when, following the election of the first Sessoldian head of state of the Federation, the Sessoldian people were recognised as a separate nationality from the Kalopian people. In reaction to this perceived attack on Kalopian unity, the Kalopian nationalist faction within the KMEO succeeded in having Kalopian nationalist Yianni Viastis elected president of both Kalopia-Mossavi and Kalopia-Minosasa in 3532, leading to an increased opposition from the other Union Republics to the central government. In December 3533, the government of Sessold was overthrown by the Kalopian nationalist faction in a coup d'etathttp://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=18&t=5492#p64565, installing Yianni Viastis as president of a third Union Republic and reversing the recognition of the Sessoldians as a separate nationality. Breakaway Republics In reaction to the perceived inability of the central government to curb the rise of Kalopian ethnic nationalism, the various Union Republics of the Federation seceded throughout 3534http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=18&t=5492#p63800, forming their own independent republics. Due to Deltarian threat of military intervention should the Federation forcibly return control over the breakaway republicshttp://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=18&t=5492#p63803, the Central Majatran Federation was forced to disband its armed forces. Disintegration of the Central Majatran Revolutionary Organization The last element keeping the Central Majatran Federation together, the Central Majatran Revolutionary Organization, eventually disintegrated in May 3534 after an attempt to reorganize the party along more decentralized lines. The end of the Federation and its single party allowed for the three Republics ruled by the Kalopian nationalist factions to be merged as the Kalopian National Republic. Foreign intervention Seeing an opportunity to expand their influence in Central Majatra, Deltaria and Kafuristan decided to intervene in the conflict. Deltaria offered its support for the Republic of Siphina, sending a number of 30,000 troops to defend the Republic against the other successor states of the Federation and its own breakaway republicshttp://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=390481, while Kafuristan granted its support to the Republic of Wantunihttp://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=18&t=5492#p63807, turning the collapse of the Central Majatran Federation into a proxy war between the two Majatran great powers. Mehmet Pasha's rise to power As the Kalopian National Republic inherited most of the armed forces and industrial capacity of the Central Majatran Federation, the other breakaway republics were forced to resort to increasing their armed strength by hiring mercenaries. The largest mercenary army in the conflict was that of Siphina, who hired Mehmet Pasha Serhan, a Jakanian pasha of mixed Turjak, Siphinan, and Arbanian ancestry, as the leader of the Siphinan mercenary armies. With the unofficial support offered by Deltaria and Jakania, Mehmet Pasha was soon able to forge the most powerful and well organized entity in Central Majatra, particularly after his conquest of Wantuni in 3536http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=18&t=5492#p64046. While nominally retaining his allegiance to Siphina, it had become clear that Mehmet Pasha had become an independent warlord. By 3539, taking advantage of the chaos and ethnic fighting within the Kalopian National Republic, Mehmet Pasha was able to conquer all of Kalopia. Upon entering Helios, the former capital of both Kalopia and the Central Majatran Federation, Mehmet Pasha proclaimed himself the Beylerbey of Central Majatra, ending his formal submission to the government of the Democratic Republic of Siphinahttp://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=18&t=5492#p64565. End and aftermath Later that same year, Mehmet Pasha initiated negotiations to join the Deltarian Empire as a vassal state, while pledging submission to the Čestibor Sultan of Jakania, founding the Central Majatran Beylerbeylik and expanding the Deltarian Empire. References Category:Deltarian Empire Category:History of Majatra